A Special Surprise
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: Naru sets Mai out on an errand, not knowing what, or should I say Who she'll bring back.
1. Found

She could handle the tea making, she could handle the yelling, and she could even handle the name-calling. The only thing Mai Taniyama couldn't handle were secrets, unless she was the one uncovering them.

It was a cool spring day and Mai had just left school, granted she left early so it was about 2:00 when she reached Shibuya Psychic Research. She was about to open the door and shout to Naru that she had arrived, when the familiar sound of Monk's deep voice filled her ears.

"Monk!" The man in question turned and let out an 'oomph' as the teen girl's arms wrapped around him.

"Hey Mai!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought a case to Naru, just waiting for his okay." Monk rolled his eyes and Mai giggled causing Naru to look up from the folder he was reading. He sighs and stands up.

"Sounds like a reasonable case, we'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Great, thanks Naru." Monk exits, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"What was the case about?" Mai asks curious now, it had to be something good if Naru wanted to investigate it.

"You're about to research it."

"Huh?"

"I need you to go to the library and the public records office and pick up these things." He hands her a scrap of paper with his handwriting on it.

"Why can't you do it again?" Mai asks, not really in the mood for running around town.

"Because I have things to attend to here."

"What kind of things?"

"Things." And with that he closed his office door and left Mai to the legwork.

"I'll be back!" Mai calls as she heads towards the public records office. She was supposed to get the records on two houses, one belonging to the Kendo family and the other belonging to the Ootsu family.

"This is everything we have on the two." The lady handed Mai two manila folders.

"Thank you very much." Mai says as she puts the folders in her tote bag. Mai sighs as she heads to the library. Naru sure knew how to make boring jobs even worse, he had just texted her several more book titles to check out at the library.

Fifteen minutes later Mai had the eight books Naru had requested. She stopped at the crosswalk, when the sight of Naru in the coffee shop across the street makes something snap inside her. Her feet pound against the pavement. The bell on the coffee shop door jingles as she bounds in. She sits in front of the man and loudly clears her throat.

"This is the work you had to do?" The man looks up from the steaming drink in front of him.

"What?" Mai's anger vanishes, as she looks closer at the man's face.

"You're not Naru."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who Naru is." Mai notices the man shaking as he sips the drink.

"I'm Mai by the way, sorry for the confusion."

"Eugene, but you can call me Gene. It's all right, I'm used to being mistaken for others."

"Can I ask you something Gene?"

"I-I suppose so, sure."

"Do you have a brother?" Mai sat at the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Yeah, his name is Oliver."

"Oliver? You sure it's not Kazuya?"

"Positive." Gene reaches around his neck and pulls out a locket of sorts. It was a rectangular medallion on a silver chain.* He opened it up to reveal a picture of what looked to be a fourteen-year-old Naru.

"This is my brother."

"So I was right! This is Naru, I can tell from the smug look on his face." Mai grinned, wondering why Naru never mentioned having a brother. She paused mid-thought at the sound of Gene's laugh.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Mhmm, what you said when you seen his picture." He laughed again. "Everyone says the same thing. He finds it annoying, but I think it's funny."

"Well, can I ask why you're not with him right now?"

"The truth? I was kidnapped when I first came to Japan, honestly I ran away from where I was held just yesterday."

"So…you…"

"By now I imagine Noll thinks I'm dead." He reaches for the mug but winces and holds his arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, really." Mai slides the tattered jacket off of the man and gasps. Rope burns cover his wrists, gashes and stab wounds cover his arms.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Wait, I don't have any money with me. I couldn't possibly impose on you. We really just met." Mai stopped on the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

"I'm going to talk to you like I would if you were your brother."

"Okay…" Gene said, unsure of what else could be said.

"Shut up, sit down, and let me take you to the hospital or else I'll tell Lin."

"Lin?"

"He doesn't like it when Lin interferes, I think it's because having him interfere makes him feel like a kid."

"So Lin's here too. Mai, if I let you take me to the hospital will you bring me to them?"

"Obviously, what kind of evil person do you take me for?" Mai gives directions the cabbie and buckles both her and Gene's seatbelts.

When they arrive at the hospital Gene is immediately put in a nurse's care. Thankfully nothing was broken and no stitches were needed, however Genes arm was bandaged completely to keep germs and things out.

"Mai, thank you. I'm sorry to have you do all this."

"Honestly it's the least I can do. You're brother has all ready done so much for me I feel the need to do this for you." She smiles as they walk down the street, when all of a sudden she hears a gurgling noise. Gene blushes and Mai giggles.

"Hungry?"

"J-just a bit, that tea was the only thing I've had in two days."

"Tea, I should've guessed." Mai makes a stop at the convince store by the SPR offices, picking up a bento for Gene.

"Thank you, again." He smiles sheepishly; clearly embarrassed that a girl he just met was being this kind to him.

Mai lead Gene up the stairs and to the door of SPR. She motions for Gene to stay silent, and opened the door.

"Naru?" She called out to her boss, he replied from in his office.

"What took you so long Mai?"

"I ran into a friend on my way back from the library, wanna meet him?"

"No Mai, I'm not interested in your friends. I have work to finish, speaking of which bring me those books."

"I think you do." Mai sang sweetly, she handed him the books and files.

"Really I don't." Naru turned back to his work.

"Fine then, I'll show Lin first." Mai walked out of Naru's office and knocked on Lin's door. From inside you could hear him walk to the door.

"Can I help you Mai?"

"Well no, but I think I can help you. See, I found this person when I was coming back from the library and thought you'd like to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because Naru doesn't want to and that's the whole reason I brought him here." Lin sighs, knowing fairly well she wouldn't give up unless one of them seen the person she brought back.

"Gene." She motions for the man to come forward. Lin is speechless as Gene walks forward, thoughts racing. He can't help thinking that what he sees in front of him is impossible. He places his hands on Gene's shoulders, as if making sure he's really there.

"Naru!" Lin calls, not taking his eyes of Gene for fear he'd disappear.

"What is it?" He sighs, pushing the desk chair back.

"You'll want to see who Mai found." Naru's loud footsteps echo his anger at being disturbed, however he stops short at the sight of his twin.

"Gene…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey Noll, how've you been?" A smile graced both faces; Gene moves forward and hugs Naru. To Mai's surprise he actually hugs back.

"I missed you."


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue

"Naru, glad to see you came!" Monk walked out of the small house they were to investigate.

"I did say I would." Monk smiles and looks to Mai,

"So, how was yesterday for you?" Mai smiles and hooks her arm around Naru's waist.

"Oh yesterday was really fun." Mai laughs as Monk's, John's, Ayako's, and especially Masako's faces fall. The two begin to laugh as the actual Naru walks up to them.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Naru, just introducing them to your brother."

"Well hurry up, we have equipment to set up."

"Yes sir." Mai laughs.


End file.
